The Reviving Mafia Boss
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: Yoshi went missing after an unfortunate incident. Lay hidden far away, Hibari Kyouya finally found him. Hibari Kyouya set on a mission to find his missing Boss, under orders of the tutor from Hell, Reborn. Coming from the same school, Hibari never abandoned the love between the both of them. Left with no choice, the Decimo returns to his position, as the Boss of the greatest Mafia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

The Reviving Mafia Boss

Chapter 1: The man named Hibari Kyouya

"Good morning, Yoshi!"

The city husking away in their wake at the sight of dawn. He who named Yoshi was esteemed by everyone and cared for. His demeanor lacked of presence, however his kindness was something definitely everyone would have wished for. And for a reason, he was just called _Yoshi._

The city was famous for its countless terrorism and disasters, however the people there had managed to survive, with their striving wills to live. Seeing the lively and happy Yoshi made them yearn for the future. The city had prospered since then, thanks to that.

Yoshi was a man with slightly shorter height than most men, however, his slightly blondish brown hair color proved that he was not of local 0rigins, with signs of foreign descend visible. His lean body had also showed that he was not weak, unlike his first impressions. Many had deemed Yoshi unworthy of their time, a useless and wasted being of the society.

The city where Yoshi had crept into found comfortable was a small city in Osaka, Kashiwara. It was a peaceful city without much conflicts and wars, however, it was the city's unfortunate fate that it landed in natural disasters and crisis as a result of the seasonal peaks.

The days Yoshi spent there were peaceful. However, one day, it came to an end. Yoshi had to make a decision: to the leave Kashiwara. Yes, it was the reappearance of certain man. Someone Yoshi wouldn't dream of looking forward and hadn't saw him in years. His name is Hibari Kyouya.

Yoshi still remember as day, the memories carved so vividly at the back of his mind, the day his nightmare came to life. The sight of that man had frozen Yoshi, turning as pale as a paper sheet. Yoshi's work consists of educating his students well as well as ensuring their safety. The students as well as the teachers had their attention steered when the world's richest man, accompanied by his men walked into the largest school in the small city of Kashiwara.

Yoshi's hyper intuition and instincts kicked in, thinking only of protecting them, feeling that Hibari might harm them. The students watched tongue-tied, from the windows of their classrooms. Even the principal was at loss on what to do.

"Is he gonna be fine? It's Professor Yoshi, ya know?" one of the students whispered.

Yoshi gave them a bright smile before facing the threat before him. "It's going to be fine,"

"What's going to be fine? You're leaving with me." Hibari said curtly that the people shivered from his words.

"They're definitely are yakuza people!" said one of Yoshi's students. "What are you trying to do with our professor? Let him go!"

"Stop it, Haruhi! Do you wanna get killed?!" Her male classmate tried to stop her and pulled her away from the window.

"Yoshi? Is that what they call you now?" said Hibari. "You're not suited for this. You do know why I am here, are you not?"

Yoshi stared at Hibari. His gaze was clear, serene and calm. There were no signs of agitation, furry, or irritation. "Why are you here? What are you looking for?"

"You don't belong here. We need your strength. I'm taking you back with us." said Hibari. "Abandon this place, Tsunayoshi."

"Who is he, Professor Satomi?" Haruhi asked. The teacher named Satomi bit the end of her nail as the intense conversation between Yoshi and the stranger dragged.

"Who is Tsunayoshi?" wondered Ryuichi.

"I….don't know, my dears." Satomi replied. She too, had too many questions in mind. The things the stranger had said doesn't match Yoshi. It had happened many times. Time and time again, Satomi had tried understanding Yoshi. Each time, Satomi would have questions, without exception. There was no trace nor records found. It was like Yoshi was just a specter.

Yoshi stood there, confronting him, was for everyone's sake. It was five years ago, that she and her fellow colleagues met Yoshi for the first time. It was pouring heavily that day. He had suffered minor injuries, however they were dazzled by how adept Yoshi was persevering. The only clue they had was only a pair of woolen mittens he clutched tightly in his hands. When he was first salvaged, Yoshi wouldn't talk to anyone, or any receive treatment. He wouldn't even eat, which worried the teachers. He only uttered one word: Yoshi.

The principal then stepped in and said this, "I don't mind, and I won't pry from where you came from. Would you like to help me teach these students at this school? They're little rascals, but I know they don't mean any harm. What do you think? I can offer you a job here. Help them guide through challenges, teach them and protect them. I know from experience you will protect them well."

Yoshi had stared at the principal. "Are you really fine with….me? What if dangers come after me harm those children?"

"I believe in you, Yoshi." The principal replied.

Yoshi was shaken by the principal's words. It has been a long time Yoshi saw someone with such kindness. _If God would let me protect once again, this time, I'll protect them with my life._ With small steps, Yoshi became a teacher accepted and welcomed by students as well as teachers. Peace was within their grasp.

"You can't forget who you are. I won't allow that. You will come with me." Said Hibari.

"And if I don't? Leave us alone, Hibari." Yoshi demanded.

The teachers find it hard to believe. The kind Yoshi was so unlikely have enemies blood lusting after him. It was purely the desire of lust and kill.

"I'll just bite everyone to death. It doesn't matter. You'll will come with us, Tsunayoshi. This is the only reason I was told to pick you up. I'm not here to babysit some twenty-year-old adult." replied Hibari.

Yoshi turned pale from shock. "Is it because of the promise? No, something happened, isn't it? That's why you were given this mission."

"It's okay, Yoshi! It doesn't matter who you are, we will always welcome you with open hands!" Satomi yelled from the window on the second floor. "The principal knew! You were special, Yoshi. You were destined for greater things. If they need you, go! Don't worry about us!"

Hibari scoffed. "Hn. Such pulchitudious words. Didn't you fail once, because of your carelessness?"

"Try going against this town, Hibari. Even if it's you, I'll kill you." Said Yoshi. His eyes glared as none before him.

Hibari let out a smirk. "You are strong, Tsunayoshi. Don't even try running away the second time. You are the only one that could let me fight without holding back!" A fighting maniac like Hibari Kyouya, there is no one to stop him, except his Boss. Only he was capable.

Yoshi reminiscing of the long-forgotten memories, dwelling profoundly at the back of his mind. Even when the both of them were still students of the same campus. Yoshi's dimming demeanor was so indistinguishable, many of his peers never lifted a finger to understand him. It was a boilerplate that his figure was so plain he tended to be missed. Only he, Namimori's Discipline Prefect Leader, Hibari Kyouya noticed. He was one of the few that realized Yoshi's true power.

He realized Yoshi wasn't some mediocre that always got himself bullied in a perfect record. Hibari always get results he wanted, and bites people to death when they don't. His satisfaction with Yoshi's decision was the only evidence needed.

"A wise choice, Sawada Tsunayoshi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Chapter 2: Our History.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

It was a first for everyone, there was no one who knew who Yoshi truly was. The principal smiled to himself. "So that was who he was." Sawada Tsunayoshi was someone of great feats and had triumphed many great worldly enemies. Everything was in the distant memory lane, and for a little, it felt sappy.

Tsuna felt a little worried, the trouble he had caused to the school. "Principal…...I'm sorry, I…..." he began.

The principal smiled. "I don't mind. I had a premonition that this day would come. Today, it came true."

"Premonition? Are you a prophet, Principal?" Tsuna questioned.

"I'll return that question, Yoshi. Are you a seer? You have the ability to foresee your Cloud Guardian coming for you, didn't you?" he replied.

Tsuna stood frozen to the ground, stunned at the Principal's words. "I never told anyone that!"

"I also knew you were the Vongola Decimo that went missing when I first found you, Yoshi. If your Guardian had come this far for you, this must have connoted that the gears of destiny had begun moving. The world needs you. Your strength will become an essential key in the upcoming battles and challenges you shall face."

"Thank you for taking care of him for the past five years, Fernandez." said Hibari. "I hope our Boss had not caused too much troubles."

"Oh, **you** caused everyone trouble. Geez, you never change even after twenty years." sighed Tsuna. Kusakabe chuckled lightly. If it was for Tsunayoshi, Hibari would go great lengths, just for him.

"Oh, this is nothing. I had fun watching little Tsunayoshi panicking every little while trying to hide his true identity. It was fun." Fernandez chuckled. "We were a little grateful to him too. With his presence, the town had gotten livelier, and there were lesser needs of deadlocks."

Tsuna was stunned cold and dejected. After all his hard work…. nothing had mattered…...  
The teachers and students were also stunned by their principal's words too. It was true that Tsuna's strengths had helped countless people, and many were grateful for that. In the small city where disasters constantly landed, it was like a gift from heaven.

Tsuna's gaze attended on the principal, he had an idea, a possibility. "Are you Reborn's acquaintance? Is that why I got played?"

Principal Fernandez smiled gently. "The rumored hyper intuition is a horrifying phenomenon, don't you think so, Yoshi?"

Tsuna sighed. "I knew it."

He could only think of the only reason why he was played by Reborn. One of the reason his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya was chosen, was because Reborn was passably aware that Tsuna and Hibari share a special link with each other. They were acquainted with each other since long before. The day they graduated from high school, it was the time Tsunayoshi was supposed take over the Family like a Decimo should, however he had refused. He denied he was not part of the mafia, and had looked for ways to escape it was his daily mission. He claimed that he just yearned for a normal civilian life.

"Fine. Just three years." Reborn had said. "But you must always remember, you are not just any Tom, Dick or Harry. You are the heir to the Vongola Family."

An incident happened when Tsuna was still in Italy and the Family was still under the reign of the Ninth. Tsuna escaped, far away where no one could reach him. Reborn had predicted his moves. Tsuna sighed. He should have been wiser, that Reborn would not give up means of having him becoming the Decimo boss.

A private jet landed just a few kilometers away from the academy, on Hibari's orders. Tsuna turned pale when he saw the all-too-familiar jet.

"What is that thing doing there?!" he panicked. He glared at Hibari. "This is your work, isn't it?"

Hibari smirked like no other. "Of course. I can't let my boss return to Italy by any measly means. Don't call your personal jet 'that thing', Tsunayoshi." He looked very smugly.

"Kyo-san, it's time to leave," Kusakabe informed Hibari. Most of his men were already on board, already for departure.

"That's right. We're leaving." said Hibari. He turned on his heels, however, reached his hand out and dragged Tsuna along with him.

"Professor Yoshi!" Satoshi turned pale. He could not believe there exists a person who was this violent.

"I thought you were leaving alone!" Haruhi protested.

"Yoshi!" Satomi was nervous that he would be injured again, seeing Hibari threw Yoshi like a sack into the jet. And much to Tsuna's dismay, the jet took off the moment he was thrown on board.

"Ahahaha, there they go." Satoshi sighed as they watched the jet embarked into the sky.

"It's useless, Professor Satomi. He's gone." Haruhi patted her on the shoulder. "Even if you loved him, give it up. It's impossible."

"If wishes were horses, the beggars would ride, right?" Satoshi laughed.

"I never loved him! Who said that?!" Satomi glared at Satoshi and Haruhi. She blushed like the color of fate.

"It was funny everyone realized except Professor Yoshi," Satoshi retorted. "Someone had to express or he won't ever realize it, even after a hundred years."

Principal Fernandez laughed. Their destiny had been sealed ever since that day. It had been that way since long ago. There was no hope of squeezing through that seamless hole between them. It was as if destiny had guided them meeting each other together.

Tsuna sulked as if settled himself on his seat. The jet was travelling over hundred meters in an hour.

"What were you thinking, Kyouya? Did you know this is called kidnapping?!" Tsuna protested.

Hibari gaze was upon Tsuna and he looked into those unwavering eyes. "Oh? You finally remembered my name, Tsunayoshi?" He grabbed Tsuna and dragged him into a kiss. Tsuna's words were drowned and unheard. Tsuna pulled Hibari away from himself, gasping for air.

"What were you thinking, Kyouya!" Tsuna yelled. Tsuna was extremely embarrassed and lacked of oxygen from the kiss.

Tsuna remembers, even since when they were children, Hibari was always overprotective of him. It was safe to say that the both Tsuna and Hibari share a special relationship.

The day they first met was over twenty years ago, in the nation of the faraway Japan, a small city of Namimori. They were both still junior high students of Namimori Academy. Twenty years ago, Tsuna's demeanor wasn't outstanding or attractive to his peers, and he was constantly missed out by most people. His hair has a unique color Japan found impossible for a Japanese, Tsuna's build was smaller than most guys his age. Tsuna was also frequently teased and taunted by his peers.

Hibari was exceptional in almost everything. He was also famous as the son of the Hibari Clan, which was well known for their martial arts skills since the ancient times. There were rumors that the Hibari Clan once served the Lord of the Namimori Clan. The Namimori Clan had diminished, however, Namimori city still lives. Hibari Kyouya was the chief of the current Disciplinary Corps of Namimori Academy. Many feared him, there were also those who respected him. He also gained respect from his teachers. They entrusted with Hibari the responsibility the order of peace of Namimori Academy.

That day was unlike any other, was as if destiny had pulled them together. Hibari recognized the strength Tsuna hid, and challenged him to a duel. He could see the strength Tsuna possess, despite not exerting any strength. Because of his constant bullying, Tsuna detached himself from the society, becoming more of a poltergeist no one cared.

"Let me test that strength you hide was real." Hibari had said. Renowned for martial arts, he could sense great strength coming from within Tsuna. Hibari felt he would come to understand this puny boy no one else could.

Tsuna smiled gently, and said, "A duel? This is surprising. You're a first person to approach me in years. People never stop and think twice about me. Some even treat like I was an epidemic contamination. I don't have the skills people would be impressed."

"You have super combat ability, don't you?" Hibari replied. "Fight me. I will decide if you useless, or even contamination. However, should you hold back, you will die."


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **A/n: is having problems in my country. I do not know when it will be back, however it seems the app is still working. If you are looking forward to the updates, look through AO3 and wattpad websites. The usernames for both websites are Kirihara_Reii and KiriharaReii_SheriChew repectively.** **PS: Uploading through the app is exhauting. I hope you guys enjoy the new update.**

Chapter 3: The Promise

"Namimori Shrine, at ten sharp." said Tsuna.

"I'll bite you to death if you hide behind your tails." Hibari scoffed as he walked away for his class.

Students who heard their discussion turned pale in silence. There wasn't anyone who could convince the almighty top dog Hibari Kyouya, nor the silent Sawada Tsunayoshi that literally ignored every single of them. The both of them were powerful combinations. How will the battle turn out? Some even waged who was going to be the victor.

Classes were extraordinarily silent that afternoon. Seems like ill news come apace, rumors had already been spread wide. There wasn't a single soul who didn't know about the duel. Instead, there were passionate controversy escalating, especially in the junior high division. It was out of control. Even the teachers had not any idea how they are to control these children of curiosity.

Tsuna sighed. This was just his bad day. It was just his luck that people looked down on him on the first day of school. Junior high had just begun, he wondered how was he going survive for another three years.

His mother was kind and supportive. She respects Tsuna's decisions to strive through every challenge. As long as he comes back with a smile. The mother of the Sawada family was constantly the hot topic of chatter especially among mothers of the town. Tsunayoshi often felt bad that he couldn't achieve much better for his dear mother. When he was younger, all he could have down was crying in a corner.

His mother said, "Did you know this, Tsu-kun, if you are sad, Mama is going to be much sadder. Mama is going to be hurt, Tsu-kun. You are a strong boy. Strong boys can't cry over everything."

"Mama is hurt?" Tsuna gradually stopped crying.

"That's right. Mama will be hurt." She placed her hand on top of Tsuna's chest. "Right here. Mama will be hurt in the heart."

"Can Mama be healed?" little Tsuna asked.

"Injuries from the heart is hard to heal, Tsu-kun. But if you stay strong and smile every day, even Mama can be healed." His mother replied. "So Tsu-kun have to be happy no matter how sad it is, okay?"

When the grandfather clock in the corner of the house stroked ten, Tsuna grabbed his gloves and ring.

"I'm going out, Mom." He gave his mother an apologizing gaze.

His mother gave him a gentle smile. "Have a safe trip, my dear son." She questioned nothing, it was as if she had already known how her son would be. She knew her son will always come back with a smile.

Hibari was already waiting when Tsuna arrived at the shrine. The clock had only just stroked ten.

"You're dead serious about this, aren't you?" said Tsuna.

"Of course. I won't allow you to run behind your tail." Hibari smirked. Steel tonfas were held in both of his hands. "Fight with all your might, or I'll bite you to death."

Behind the bushes alongside the corners, shadows trying their very best staying hidden in the dimly lit moonlight. "Why am I doing this?" a girl hissed. "What if they found us?"

"It's going to be fine! We just have to keep quiet!" a male's voice reassured. "Aren't you interested?"

Hibari grinned widely, as if he was to march into a bloodstained field. Tsuna took a step back. Unlike civilians, he was one of the few that could sense Hibari's strength. "This is a meaningless fight. Why I should risk my life?" Tsuna sighed.

"There is something I'd like to test, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari lunged forward, leaving Tsuna only mere seconds to activate his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Tsuna's fists clashed against Hibari's tonfas. Orange flames lit on his hands, as well on his forehead. Irises turned a unique color of orange impossible for a Japanese. Even his hair turned blond.

Hibari look smug. "Wao. Sky flames. Just like that baby had predicted."

Baby?

"But before that, you will fight me." Hibari activated his flames and it coated around his weapons. Unlike Tsuna, Hibari's flames were purple. They were Cloud-attributed flames.

Tsuna blocked each and every attack. His fists were like an iron on fire. There was an old saying, 'the cowl does not make the monk'. Hibari was more obsessed in fighting Tsuna more than anyone. On the other hand, he was also amused with curiosity.

Three rats stowed hidden in the bushes were stunned. There was no one alive that could have stood a chance against Hibari Kyoya, and he was capable of parrying Hibari's attacks.

"What...in the world...?" They soundlessly uttered. What was happening before them were implausible. It was as if Hibari and Tsuna were inhumane, belonged somewhere, someplace they were incapable of understanding. The most astonishing feat was when Tsuna propelled and launched himself into the air, as a result of evading Hibari's killer move.

Hibari and Tsuna exchanged moves and strikes, both refused to admit loss, the duel had extended for nearly three hours. Their gaze was solemn and calm, as if they were reading each other. It was like as if they knew what their opponent was thinking.

"Heh, you're quite good." Tsuna commented. "As expected of the successor from the Hibari Clan."

"You are quite something, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari gripped his weapons tighter.

They stopped for a breath, examining each other's. The strengths both individuals were fairly unique. No one had ever seen such frightening prowess. The fearsome strength of a martial artist successor, and the strength of an unknown boy who wield equal power. What was to happen between them? Before they could land their final strike, a baby appeared between loopholes of their perfected techniques. A second later, they would have kissed the world goodbye. Did you think the fragile-looking baby would have died? Well no.

Tsunayoshi turned pale. However, Hibari was in awe. "Wao. Who are you, baby?"

Tsuna was frozen stoned to his feet. "Re... Reborn..."

"Ciaossu. I am the world-class number one hitman, Reborn." said the baby.

Hibari was amused. "Hn. So you're strong?"

"Yeah." replied Reborn.

Tsuna deactivated his Hyper Dying Will Mode. "Don't be fooled by his appearance. He is the strongest hitman you'll ever met!" he warned Hibari.

"You're also strong beyond my expectations, Sawada Tsunayoshi." said Hibari. "Why do you let yourself be bullied by the likes of them? With that strength, you could've easily won."

Tsuna gazed at the sky, as dark color of midnight blue. The moon was glowing like a bulb in the darkness. "There's no winning or losing. Do you know, Hibari, I used to hate this power."

"You're an idiot, baka-Tsuna." said Reborn. "How long are you going to make the Nineth wait? Give up already. You already knew your destiny."

"Why?" Hibari asked.

The three shadows hidden beneath those bushes watched silently as the string of events turned before their very eyes. They wondered who Tsuna really was, and their relationship with the scariest man in Namimori.

"You have good senses, baka-Tsuna. Did you decide to succeed your position? If Hibari Kyouya were you join you, our forces will increase drastically." said Reborn.

"I am not succeeding anything! I just wanna live a normal life!" Tsuna protested. "Find someone else. I am not suitable to be the Decimo."

"Hibari Kyouya, I'll tell you one thing. This baka-Tsuna, named Sawada Tsunayoshi is our Family's strongest heir. Your choice will decide Tsuna's decision: to prosper, or succeed. No one had fought like Tsuna did ever before. The only one who did was our First-Generation chief."

"It is logical that Tsunayoshi is special. There was no fighting style that could fly in history. Humans do not have the power to fly. Who are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" said Hibari. "You are strong. Not many possess the kind of strength you have. Why do you hate it so much? You rather be bullied by those herbivores?"

"You do not know the secrets of my family. I will not become a barbarian." replied Tsuna. "Even I, often fear my Family as a child. Why do I have to succeed such a Family?"

"You are not a barbarian. You are the tenth chief of the greatest Italy mafia Family, the Vongola Family. Stop this truce at once!" said Reborn. "You can't have a normal life, but if you don't succeed, you won't even achieve peace!"

"Oh, Mafia? You are the heir to a mafia Family? Is that why you refused to fight?" the pressure of bloodlust increased, Hibari had never felt such chills before his opponents. Only him, Sawada Tsunayoshi, he could unleash his maximum power.

Tsuna was stoned to the ground. "You don't fear the mafia? They had taken thousands of lives and robbed countless treasures. How can you not be afraid of them?"

"The Hibari Clan is not only an ancient Clan of martial arts. In the ancient days of serving the Lord, the Hibari Clan were once a yakuza clan." said Hibari. "It doesn't make a difference, if you are something different from the society."

Tsuna turned pale. Why is this happening? All he asks for was just normal and peace. He had no wish to involve in conflicts and wars. The direction conversation was turning unfavorable for him. He was constantly surrounded by people who had love and passion for strength. When he was in Italy, he can't remember the days when it was once quiet. Doors and rooms were constantly destroyed for no reason, men marched around with guns and knives.

"Hibari Kyouya, join Tsuna. You are interested in him, don't you?" Reborn asked. "Baka-Tsuna is still too dense about these things. You have to force him or make him understand. Else, he will never know about it."

"Reborn! Don't drag more people into our business!" Tsuna began to nag Reborn. "This has nothing to do with Hibari! What were you thinking?!"

"You fought him. Didn't your hyper intuition sense that he would become a large part of your life? He is the perfect choice as your Guardian." said Reborn. "I'll give you some time. By then, you will return to Italy, Vongola Decimo. Two years from now."

"Fine." said Tsuna. He turned to Hibari. "Are you even fine with this? This guy is gonna drag you to Italy, you know." Tsuna pointed to the baby hitman.

Hibari took out a ring from his inner pocket in his jacket. "This is our promise. I will definitely go with you. You have shown me something extraordinary. No man had ever won against me, but you did. However, if you dare to disappear, I will definitely bring you back. You will not escape me." He placed the ring on Tsuna finger. "Two years then, you will become the next chief."

Reborn smirked. "This settles it. Vongola will be in safe hands."

Tsuna glared at Reborn. "Isn't this your fault?!"

"Of course. This is beyond my expectations. You're too clueless, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn glanced at the ring resting on Tsuna's right-handed finger. Tsuna was still clueless, and dense, like Reborn said. That was the beginning of everything, the promise of their lives together, between the yakuza heir and the mafia heir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **A/N: I have finally found a way to access this website.**

Chapter 4: Horrors

Maki Haruna entered her classroom with an expression knew by many: lack of rest.

"Are you okay, Haruna?" her seat neighbor asked as she sat down.

"I couldn't sleep in a wink after what happened last night." Haruna whispered. "How could you even sleep? Isn't this your fault?!"

Haruna's neighbor was her male classmate, with his bleached brown hair and improper uniform, he was constantly picked by his teachers and Hibari's men. He refused to change, having said that appearance was nothing, anyone could have anything they wish.

"What, you were interested, weren't you?" he retorted.

"You dragged me into a mess! Screw you! I hope you'd trip and die, Hisao!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat silently in a corner. He minded only himself, the society were unable to understand him. When someone approaches him, were only bullies who wanted to make a fool out of him, or wanted to make a name for themselves. There was no single soul that would dreamt that Sawada Tsunayoshi would be an heir of the largest influential mafia Family in Italy.

Despite their arguments, they knew that, deep down in their hearts, Sawada Tsunayoshi is not to be messed with. There are those who were oblivious, and there are those who realized his specialty. Maki Haruna and Hisao who sneaked in that day realized Tsuna's ability. There's no way they could look at him the same way again.

Despite the rumors, Sawada Tsunayoshi held his head high. He didn't even flinch when rumors reached his ears. He wasn't in the least worried that someone could have planned it against him.

After that tense battle at the shrine, the school noticed that Tsuna and Hibari had become friendlier and closer. Every time Tsuna's bullies came and surrounded Tsuna, Hibari would glare at time like a raging fire. As if his glare could burn down the town if they even hurt a flick of Tsuna.

"You don't have to bother with me, Hibari." Tsuna sighed. "They're just not worth your time."

Hibari only scoffed and walked away. Tsuna smiled. If only Hibari had chosen someone better, Tsuna knew he would do great. Tsuna days spent in Namimori were fairly normal. It was peaceful, and it suited Tsuna well.

Tsuna sighed as he put down his pen. He couldn't find a way to make Hibari give up, nor the ring he was given. He stared at the ring on his finger. The ring had the Hibari Clan's crest on it. Tsuna wondered if it was an ancient heirloom passed down from generations. It was made out of pure gold, and Tsuna could feel the cold metal brushing against his skin.

"What are you writing, Baka-Tsuna?" his classmate sat next to him asked. He noticed the times when the bullies nor Hibari were disturbing him, he was always quietly writing in his seat.

"Nothing much." Tsuna replied.

"You're lying. You always have that face when you're writing that. Say, tell me, what you're writing? A love letter?" he asked.

Tsuna blushed and turned red in five milliseconds. "L…. love letter?!"

"Isn't that so? You're engaged, aren't you?" he asked.

Tsuna was stunned frozen. "I….am…...not engaged… Masahiro…." He mustered all his strength just to reply his oblivious classmate.

Masahiro grinned. He knew Tsuna was bad at lying. He had not been Tsuna's neighbor for nothing. He had always known he was not a bad person. It was true he was constantly bullied and bad rumors about him often spread, Masahiro knew Tsuna wasn't the type of person. Tsuna was too gentle of a person. And there was a change after Hibari had challenged Tsuna in front of his classroom. Masahiro noticed, Hibari Kyouya would show up and drag Tsuna away five seconds after the last bell rang.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari arrived just he had ever other day.

Tsuna gathered his belongings and sighed. "Well, I'm going, Masa. See you tomorrow."

"Hurry up, Tsunayoshi." Hibari grabbed Tsuna by his wrist and turned on his heels, dragging Tsuna along behind him by his hand.

Masahiro smirked as he watched the Disciplinary Chief dragged his best friend away. It was a first since he had saw Tsuna blushed. His smile when Hibari came for him was radiant, as if he had given up his idea of pretending to be gloomy and useless. Masahiro was Tsuna's only friend who knew who Tsuna really was.

A car was brought to the entrance when Hibari and Tsuna arrived at the school gate. The car was a black sedan, with tinted windows. The car belonged to the Hibari Clan, as the driver was Hibari's attendant and it had the Hibari's family crest imprinted on it.

"What….is this?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari opened the passenger door and said, "Just get in, Tsunayoshi." He dragged Tsuna into the car along after he settled himself comfortably in the back seat. Tsunayoshi turned pale as the car drove off with him inside the car.

"Are…. you planning to kidnap me, Hibari?!" Tsuna panicked. "Where are you taking me?"

"I intended to, if only you've agreed to Reborn's terms, Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied.

After a mere half an hour, the car had stopped in front of a grand Japanese mansion. "We've arrived, Young Master Hibari." said his attendant. Two servants opened the car doors before Tsuna could even reach for the handles. The servants wore the same outfit Hibari's attendant wore. Males wore a black suit with a red tie, and the females wore ribbons instead. Tsuna sighed. He had forgotten Hibari came from a prosperous family, especially one infamous for their martial arts skills.

It was later Tsuna found out that not everyone serving the Hibari Clan wear suits. It was only those who were responsible for attending the members of the clan and visitors wore suits. The lion's share of the Hibari family wore the traditional clothes since the times of the Lord of the Namimori Clan. Even most of the family members still wore the traditional clothes.

"What are you doing, Tsunayoshi? Take off your shoes and come in." said Hibari.

Tsuna blinked. "Oh." After taking off his shoes and lined them neatly on the rack, he followed Hibari into the mansion. He stuck closely to Hibari and followed him down the hallways. He could already picture himself getting lost in the huge mansion if he had not followed Hibari closely after him.

After many turns down the long hallways and rooms, Hibari slid open one of the doors on the right.

"You're late." There were two men in that tatami room. One looked exactly like Hibari, which Tsuna guessed was Hibari's father. He was just like a carbon copy of Hibari. Tsuna silently wondered who the other man was.

"You're being ridiculous. School was just over half an hour ago." Hibari replied as he sat on the cushion laid by the servants. "Sit here, Tsunayoshi." He pulled Tsuna onto the cushion next to him.

The other man chuckled. "You're too excited, Alaude. Sorry, Little Kyouya. Seems like he couldn't wait to meet him." His pure orange eyes gazed over the small built of the man named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna felt the man was someone special. He could sense that his eyes could 'see' and 'penetrate' though anything, even the deepest of his very soul.

The man rubbed the end of his chin. "Hmmm…. He looked familiar…..." he muttered.

"So, this is the rumored Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the man who looked like Hibari said. The other man had called him Alaude. Like Hibari, he had a lower voice and sharp eyes that could glare almost everyone away.

"Of course he is. You told me to bring him over, Father." Hibari glared at his father.

Tsuna tensed, his body turned stiff. He began to perspire sweat at the back of his neck. Tsuna had scenarios prepared lined up at the back of his mind, praying he would be safe and whole.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Alaude called him. "I have heard the story from Kyouya."

"Y…yes!" Tsuna answered nervously.

The man who Tsuna didn't know who he was chuckled. "You don't have to be so nervous. Just relax."

"Hn. Be quiet, Giotto." Alaude glared at the man next to him. After the squabbles calmed down, Alaude continued. "I heard you and Kyouya became engaged, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Are you willing to accept such a person as your partner? In this family, we tend to be very violent and hard-edged. There's also a high chance you will be killed."

Hibari scoffed. "Hn. He won't be killed. I challenged him to a duel. We fought and he won the victory."

"Oh?" The two elders in the tatami room were fairly amused. It didn't take them seconds to become interested in the man Hibari had brought home.

Shivers ran down his spine. Tsuna had no idea what to say or how to react. It was as if he was plunged into a new world, everything was so unfamiliar. Only the man beside Alaude, he felt calm, fond, warm and somehow…. familiar. He felt as if he had once had this feeling, somewhere…... a long time ago.

Alaude narrowed his already naturally-born sharp eyes. "You look familiar."

Tsuna blinked. "I believe this is the first time meeting you, sir." He politely replied.

Alaude glanced at Giotto, and wondered to himself. _It couldn't be._ He glanced at Giotto, then back at Tsuna. They looked similar, Alaude then concluded.

"Giotto. Tell me something." said Alaude.

"What?" Giotto's oblivious happy-looking expression could only tell that much. They both reacted the same way, even down to their expressions, habits and ticks were in a single synchronicity.

"You do know this boy, don't you?" said Alaude.

"Huh?" Giotto stared at Alaude. Giotto glanced at Alaude, disbelief visible in his eyes. "How could it be? This boy is a native Japanese!"

Tsuna observed the way Alaude and Giotto interacted. "Who are you, Sir Giotto? You don't seem to be Hibari's guardians, or a member of this family."

"Me? Didn't you already know my name? I am Giotto." Giotto replied.

"Tsunayoshi, he is Father's engaged partner." Hibari replied.

Tsuna was stunned frozen. He had a hunch, however he couldn't believe it when the truth was revealed. "Whaaaaat?!"

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna and tackled him onto the ground. Tsuna hit the floor, his face planted onto the tatami mat.

"What…. are you doing here, stupid Reborn?" Tsuna grumbled as he got up from the ground.

Reborn did a quick nick of Alaude and Giotto. "So I see. You do look familiar." said Reborn.

"Who are you? You can't just walk in as you please, little boy." said Giotto. "Are you lost?"

Tsuna turned pale. "Sir…... you shouldn't say thing like that to him… he is capable of killing people, even if he looked like that."

"Hey, baby. You know the truth about this idiot, am I right?" said Alaude.

Reborn smirked. "Why, didn't you know, Hibari Alaude of the Hibari Clan? He is Giotto di Vongola, the founder of largest influential mafia Family in Italy, the Vongola Family."

Giotto paled. "Who are you?"

"And this kid here," Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's soft tuft of hair. "Is the next heir of the Vongola Family, the Vongola Decimo."

Alaude was amused. "Heh. So in other words, Giotto and this kid are basically family. No wonder he could win against Kyouya. No one had ever succeeded. Only I had."

"I won, Alaude." Giotto defended.

"That, is not important." Alaude replied. "You are the main topic here. Don't you dare hide between your tails, Giotto. Do that, I'll kill you." He glared at Giotto.

Giotto raised his red flag. "I won't!" Giotto didn't feel like risking his dear life. Alaude's favorite long sword was displayed on the sword stand just next to Alaude. Giotto knew Alaude would have stirred a war in the very room if he hadn't liked the answers.

Tsuna smiled. It solved the mystery Tsuna had sensed from Giotto. Because Giotto and himself were so alike, they both sensed a connection from each other without realizing. They both possess the same abilities and ways, they even have similar habits and ticks, which made them the exact carbon copy of each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alaude and Giotto

Tsuna had a clear picture clicked into his head. This man named Giotto before him was an influential figure. He was the only one who held the same ideals he had, fought enemies with the same fighting style and techniques, and was chosen by the Hibari Clan, the same way he did.

The deeper Tsuna sunk into those details, the more Tsuna felt chills down his spine. They were too similar in everything. They looked too alike, they could've passed the security as twins.

"Reborn, do you know this man?" he asked.

Reborn sat comfortably on Tsuna's tuft of soft gravity-defying hair and was sipping his favorite espresso.

"This is not the time to drink espresso!" Tsuna protested.

Reborn observed the man named Giotto. It was true that there existed a complete different individual who looked like your counterpart. That hair color, his behaviors, even his habits, they're far too similar to the man Reborn knew so well: Giotto di Vongola.

"There is no mistake, you are the first Boss of the Vongola Family." Reborn concluded.

"But, Reborn!" Tsuna protested. "It can't be possible, the First boss ruled the Family a hundred years ago!"

Hibari observed Tsuna, his father and the man chosen by his father. The man who had lived in the Hibari mansion, seen and watched him grew up splendidly was over four hundred years old seemed astonishing, unbelievable and improbable to him.

"Is that true?" he asked.

Giotto fidgeted in his seat nervously. When he found no means of escaping, he gave up and sighed.

Alaude snorted. "Of course. I will make sure you spill the beans. None shall escape my wrath."

Giotto felt shivers down his spine as he saw Alaude glaring at him. Giotto felt at this rate, he wouldn't just be clobbered. He could be slashed into pieces if Alaude ever snapped. After all, his favorite Japanese sword was resting on its stand next to him.

"You are right, Greatest Hitman in the world, the Katekyo, Reborn, the Acrobaleno of the Sun." Giotto finally decided to speak. "I am without a doubt, the founder of the Vongola Family, Giotto di Vongola."

"But how is this possible? You should've died four hundred years ago!" Tsuna protested. Among the improbable, Tsuna was able to pinpoint, the founder should not have been alive, even if he had survived the great war. A human survival was at least only around eighty to ninety years. Even then, Giotto's body should have crippled and withered. Not young and youthful, like the very man distressing over Alaude's chewings before him.

"Yes, I am the man who existed more than four hundred years ago. And you, dear Tsunayoshi, without a doubt of skepticism, you are unquestionably one who inherited my blood, my descendant." Giotto sighed. "The reason I am still alive, after four hundred years…... is very simple. I am just cursed."

"Huh?" all eyes and ears were on Giotto. Not a single one believed he could have joked and screwed that very point of time.

"Oi, Giotto!" Alaude's right hand was already itching for his sword. "Stop screwing around and start talking."

Giotto flinched as he felt Alaude's murderous aura heightened. "I am not joking! Damn it Alaude! It's the truth!"

"There's no such things as curses! Especially in this modern word of science and technology had advanced so far." Alaude objected.

"What did you mean by curse?" Tsuna asked.

"As you have guessed, I was the first Boss and the founder of the Vongola. Everything was going well. On the audacious day of April 1st, as luminous as the moon, clear as crystal, man dressed in black suit and donned a tall black hat and a white mask. It was still during the fall, the temperature in Italy was still dropping below 15 Celsius. His words and actions were very bizarre. The weather dropped below 15 Celsius, I wondered how he could walk around the street with just an outfit of tux?" Giotto grabbed a sip of green tea from his porcelain cup which had lay forgotten till moments ago he craved for some water.

"Who was that man?" Tsuna asked.

"He was the man who changed the course of my life. He approached me, and presented me with his predicament. He was the strangest client I had ever had. He offered us a job, which in return, he'd pay us two hundred million US dollars." Giotto remembered. It all had happened so many years ago, it was a miracle he remembered every little detail, still fresh in his memory.

It was in Venice, located in the northern capital of Vento region in Italy. They boarded a rustic ferry to Venice, avoiding unwanted attention, as instructed by the strange man. Giotto could have refused his offer, but the words of that strange man thereupon had Giotto concerned and bothered. It was as if his hyper intuition was trying to deliver a message.

"Misfortune shall be bestowed upon Vongola, if thou shan't heed my request. I speak an' behalf of the Fallen Angel, Astaroth."

Upon arriving Venice two days by a ferry, Giotto and his guardians were floored by the scene played out before their eyes. Venice was no longer a beautiful, and home to many. Venice was the home many Italians and Romanians. Venice which was flourished and carefully nurtured by culture, traditions, architecture, the most of all, literature, all of it, was gone. Everything was faded into ashes. Dead bodies lay on the streets, blood splattered, countless gunned down by heartless, cold-blooded, ruthless, merciless and callous battalion.

Giotto remembered that strange man's instructions. "Assist Venice. Divide and conquer."

After scouting Venice for two hours, the Vongola finally found the client that strange man had sent them for. The survivals of the Venetians defense brigade. They were finally relieved when the Guardians found them hiding in the forest.

It was then they learnt of the truth. Venice was terrorized by a battalion comprised of mafia families who objected the Vongola. Giotto was utterly stupefied when the truth was revealed. What was left of the battalion was just a handful of cadets. Cadets were ambushed and cornered, leaving them no choice but to retreat into the forest. The mafia waited for the very moment, their arms thirsting for blood, as if possessed by evil.

"Giotto. Can I kill all of them?" Alaude had snapped.

The cadets were terrified, alarmed, and frightened. Giotto assured the survivals everything shall be taken cared of. "We will definitely ameliorate this for the better!"

The mafia terrorizing Venice were frozen in their trails. They could not believe the founder of the largest influential mafia family and his guardians were standing before them.

They spoke, "What is the Vongola doing here? Return to Siena!"

"You will not terrorize Venice any further. Leave, or be destroyed by us." Giotto had ordered.

The mafia, refused to back down, were defeated by the seven Guardians of Vongola. Against a battalion consisted of a hundred men, they were still no match for them.

"We defeated the army consisted of seven mafia families. But the words that strange men sent us to Venice still bothered me. We've thought everything was over, however something strange had happened." said Giotto.

"Something strange? Did that ever happen?" Alaude wondered.

"The weapons that were all over the streets began bleeding pools of blood." said Giotto. "The pool of blood began to mold, and by the end it was done, a there was a giant door formed from the blood. The strange man that I saw materialized from the door, along with someone, or rather something that looked inhumane. I realized then that was the Fallen Angel that had placed a curse on us."

"The fallen angel cursed us?" Alaude was glaring at Giotto, attempting to find cues that he was either half-joking or he made it up. However, unfortunately he found none.

The surroundings had begun to rot, responding to Astaroth, the King of Rot. Giotto had guessed then the man had led the Guardians into a trap. Giotto's intuition had been giving out warning signals, however Giotto had yet to pinpoint the dangers. Now the danger had found itself to their doorstep.

"You have been chosen by our King, Giotto di Vongola. Come with us, join us and we shall become your new family!" Astaroth offered his hand. "There is no human like you. You, who possess the hyper intuition, the ability to utilize the hyper dying will; you will have to choose: abandon humanity or live on burdening my curse."

Giotto stared at the bizarre behavior of the fallen angel. "Why are you doing this? Leave us alone!"

"You may be fine, but your Guardians are not, Giotto di Vongola. Your Guardians do not have the body that could withstand the presence of an angel, even if I am a fallen angel. At this rate, their life source will be sucked away."

Giotto turned, and true enough, his Guardians had collapsed from sudden lack of oxygen, and some had fainted.

"Giotto…...what is happening…..." Alaude glared at the demon king before losing consciousness.

"Why?! Why am I the only one?" Giotto panicked.

"You have the blood of a non-human. Do you not know who you are?" Astaroth said. "Choose. Or you will lose your Guardians."

Giotto glared at the demons before them. "You tricked us, didn't you? Man with the tall hat. I don't have inhumane parents, that's for sure! Who are you?"

"Humans have given me many names. Demon, Evil, King, Conqueror, however there is one name everyone is familiar with. Satan." The man said. "If you wanna hide a tree, hide it in a forest; if you wanna hide a book, hide it in a library. Isn't that common sense?"

It was then Giotto realized they had fell into their trap wonderfully. He was the ruler of the underworld, the Demon King, Satan. Having no way out, the Vongola was cornered. Giotto became cursed, in exchange of his Guardians' lives. There was no way Giotto would let them die while quietly standing there watching them suffer in agony.

"Welcome back, my son!" Satan smirked. "Alas!"


End file.
